


Quarantine

by prettycheese21



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But only because he's an annoying little shit, Gen, Humor, Illness, Sam just can't, Sick Character, Sick Scott Lang, Sick Tony, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, Steve Is a Good Bro, Steve is fed up with Tony, Vomiting, based on an rp, bucky helps, sick Scott, well characters, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycheese21/pseuds/prettycheese21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flu epidemic seems to have broken out in Avengers Tower. For being (mostly) superhuman individuals, they sure don't know how to deal with this minor crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> So I did this as an RP with the amazing @avengeultrons (check out her Tumblr!).  
> She wrote for: Scott, Bucky, Sam, and Thor  
> I wrote for: Tony, Steve, Natasha, and Wanda
> 
> This hasn't been read over by anyone else so please excuse any horrifying grammar mistakes. I tried.  
> Enjoy!

   The day was rather slow, or at least to the Avengers it was. There were no missions that needed their expertise, no global disasters threatening to end human existence. Hell, there wasn't even any paperwork to finish.

   Most of the Avengers were in the common area; Steve drawing by the window with Bucky watching him, Tony tinkering with something that looked mildly explosive, and Sam and Scott were watching some show on the History channel. Things were quiet, aside from the chatter from the show

   That is, until Scott sneezed. It was loud, but nothing out of the ordinary. Or at least, to most people it wasn't. But, then again, Tony wasn't most people.

    "You sneezed," Tony stated, moving farther away from Scott. "That's your third sneeze this hour."

   "People sneeze, Tony. What's your point?" Steve asked, still focused on his drawing.

   "My point is Scott is going to kill us all when he infects us with whatever super virus he's carrying!"

    "Since when did you become such a germaphobe?" Natasha asked as she and Wanda entered the room just in time for Tony's rant.

    Tony gawked at her. "We deal with supervillains on a regular basis. We don't know what kinds of diseases they carry, whether purposefully or not. I don't want to risk death because somebody didn't wash their hands."

   "How do you even know he's sick?" Steve asked, stopping what he was doing to look at Tony.

   "Because he's practically a furnace over here," Tony told him. "And he's about as white as the shirt he's wearing. Do you people not have eyes?"

    "I'm fine guys, really. I guess I just have a cold," Scott replied with a roll of his eyes, returning his gaze to the television, "Could you pass that blanket? It's freezing in here," he asked, his teeth chattering.

   “What? You’re sweating bullets, Scott. Are you sure you’re alright?” Sam stared at Scott, concern written across his features. The last thing Sam needed was to catch the flu.

   Scott waved a hand at Sam, “You guys are being ridiculous! I’ll be right back,” he told the group with a roll of his eyes, getting up from his comfortable spot on the couch.

   Scott made his way slowly to the kitchen for some cough medicine, a blanket wrapped around him like a shawl. “Dude, are you okay?” Bucky asked, an eyebrow raised at Scott’s state of being. His hair was matted and sticking to his clammy forehead, his skin pale and glistening with sweat. He practically looked like a zombie.

    Steve had followed Bucky to the kitchen, as they both had the same idea. Upon seeing how sick Scott looked- like  _really_ looked- he was concerned. "No, you are not okay," Steve stated. He held up a hand to stop Scott's protesting. "You want to stop it before it starts, take it from someone who used to get sick all the time. Trust me." As Scott began to cough, he suggested, "Why don't you go lay down on the couch while Bucky and I make you something hot for your throat. Are you hungry at all?"

   "You are  _not_ using my kitchen to aid in spreading the new plague!" Tony's voice could be heard from the living room. This was then followed by an audible smack and an "Ow!"

    “No, no. You guys really don’t have to do anything,” Scott’s words were cut off with a coughing attack, “I’m a grown man. I can take care of myself,” he barely made it to the fridge for a bottle of water before his aching muscles gave out on him. Bucky and Steve caught him before he hit the ground, practically carrying him back to the couch.

   “What on Earth is going on here?” Thor made his way in, confused by the ruckus they were making.

   “Scott has the flu. Do you, by any chance, know where the cough medicine is?” Bucky asked, handing Scott an ice cold water, which he gratefully accepted.

   “The flu?” Thor’s eyes widened as he pulled the hem of his cape up to cover his nose and mouth, “I don’t recall seeing any cough medicine, sorry,” he said nervously, backing slowly out of the room.

   “I think it’s in the bathroom cabinet. Could you grab it?” Bucky asked, already starting to warm up soup for Scott.

   Thor nodded, backing out of the room slowly. He grabbed a can of disinfectant spray from the counter and sprayed it around himself before finally leaving, the spray can still aimed at the living room.

    "Let's get him to the couch," Steve told Bucky as he hefted Scott up so he was level again.

    As the two of them half dragged him back to the couch, Tony shot to his feet and practically tripped over the coffee table to get away from Scott. "Why the hell are you bringing him in here? He should be in quarantine before he infects us all!" Tony exclaimed.

   "Would you calm down?" Natasha said. "It could be worse."

   "How?" He asked as he grabbed the can of disinfectant from nearby and sprayed himself with it. "How could this be worse?"

   "You could be sick," Wanda told him.

   "The hell am I getting sick," Tony said as he sprayed the area around himself once more. "If any of you break my personal space bubble, I will end you." He held out the can of disinfectant in an imitating manner, as if the foot long piece of pressurized aluminum could significantly maim them.

    “No one’s ending anyone,” Sam said with a roll of his eyes, trying to contain his laughter at how childish and dramatic Tony was being, “it’s just the flu, Tony!”

    “I have it, I have the medication!” Thor shouted, a bright pink scarf tied around his nose and mouth as he ran into the living room, holding out a box to relieve Scott’s symptoms.

   “Great, thank you!” Bucky said, taking the box of medicine from Thor. He popped open the bottle, pouring the correct amount of the molasses colored medication into the cap.

   “I’ve got it,” Scott said with a roll of his eyes, grabbing the small cap of colored liquid and downing it in one swig, “Wow. That is terrible,” he said with a cough so terrible his eyes watered as he tried to catch his breath again.

   “Why are you not in quarantine?” Thor questioned, an eyebrow raised at Scott as he lay in the fetal position, curled up on the couch.

    "That's what I was asking!" Tony said as he sprayed Thor upon reentry into the living room.

   Natasha looked at Thor with a strange look on her face, "Thor, why are you freaking out about this? Tony is- well, he's Tony. But, you're a god. Can you even get sick?"

    Wanda had been kind enough to slip out of the living room and wet a small rag, fold it, and place on Scott's burning forehead. "I know this used to help me when I'd get sick," she told him, giving him a pat on the head as she quietly sat down in the chair across from him and rejoined the conversation with everyone else.

     “Well, no not exactly. Aren’t you Earthlings afraid of getting sick?” Thor asked, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. He’d never actually been sick before, so he had no idea if he could be sick, to be totally honest. Scott’s sickly state didn’t exactly look like much fun.

   “Thanks. You guys r-really don’t have to do all of this,” Scott said, his words slow and quiet as exhaustion began to take over his body. His eyelids became heavy and began to droop as he let out a yawn, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself.

   “Is there anything else you need?” Sam asked him, placing the TV remote in front of him. 

   When there was no response, he assumed that Scott was comfortable and content. Sam saw that he had drifted off to sleep, hoping that the rest would help him recuperate.

*****  
   Scott hadn't moved from the couch since day one, only getting up to use the bathroom. Steve and Bucky had taken to being Scott's primary caretakers, with Wanda and Sam helping out here and there. Nat remained indifferent, watching TV with Scott when he was awake and leaving him alone when he wasn't. Tony didn't come out of his lab unless it was absolutely necessary, and he'd be wearing a mask over his nose and mouth and spraying everything with disinfectant as he walked through the 'war zone' as he called it. Thor was, well, he was Thor.

   It was on day four that things took a turn.

   It was about 11pm when Steve heard the sounds of retching coming from a nearby bathroom. Giving Bucky a nod, the two got up to check it out. At the end of the hall, the door was slightly ajar, with light leaking through the open crack. Steve gently pushed it open and was greeted with the sight of a pale, surprisingly sweaty Tony bent over the toilet, puking his guts out. "Jesus, Tony," Steve gasped as he went to go help him. "Are you alright?"

   "Does it look like I'm al-" Tony's weak rant was interrupted by his continuing to puke.

    “Do you need anything?” Bucky asked, looking away from Tony as he vomited his guts out. Tony shot him a glare, hugging the toilet bowl tightly. “Looks like another one’s down. We’re going to need more of that medicine,” Bucky told Steve, looking through the medicine cabinet to see it completely wiped of any helpful pharmaceutical drugs for Tony’s symptoms.

   “What’s going on in here? Oh… gross,” Sam said, his nose turned up at Tony as he continued to puke, “I guess I’ll go grab some more blankets and pillows for the couch,” he announced, rolling his eyes. Even though everyone seemed to be dropping like flies, Sam would rather be a caretaker than actually be sick.

    "I hate you all," Tony groaned as he rested his head on the rim of the toilet bowl.

   "Are you okay to move?" Steve asked, ignoring Tony's comment.

   "I..." He took a deep breath to quell a sudden bout of nausea. "I can be... I'll need the garbage bin though. I doubt it'll hold off for long."

   Steve nodded at Tony, turning to Bucky, "Can I trust you to get him to the couch? I'm going to see if Nat would be willing to make a run out for some more flu meds."

    “Of course,” Bucky said, shoving a small trash can into Sam’s arms just as he made it back to the bathroom, “Carry this, please. If Tony starts to get sick on our way to the living room, you’ll just have to pass him that,” Bucky told Sam as the two of them lifted Tony up from the cold tile of the bathroom.

   Bucky and Sam barely made it 5 steps out of the bathroom before Tony whined, reaching for the garbage bin. Bucky looked away as Tony spilled his guts out into the small trash can, worried that if he watched someone puke, he would definitely get sick.

   Sam groaned, his nose turned up at the horrible sight, “This is going to be one hell of a trek back to the couch.”

    Tony let out a groan, looking up to glare at Sam, "Oh you think so, Sam? You really think so?" He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'm good. I'm good." They got another two steps before Tony paled even more (if that was even possible) and choked out a "Nope" before vomiting once again into the trash can again.

   "God, you look terrible," Nat stated as she passed him to get to the elevator.

   "Fu-" his swear was stopped before it could start as he retched again.

   "I'll be back," she said. "Do you want me to get anything else while I'm out?" She asked mainly Bucky and Steve.

    “I have a list, actually,” Thor overheard Natasha’s question, running over to hand Bucky a small piece of notebook paper.

   “We don’t need Hazmat suits, Thor,” Bucky said with a roll of his eyes, crumpling up the sheet of paper with only one item on it, “We don’t need anything, thank you.”

   “Uh, Buck, we’ve got a vomiting Tony, 12 o’clock,” Sam said with a weak smile, pointing in front of him at Tony who was now on all fours, hunched over the garbage can.

   Thor’s eyes widened at the site of him puking, backing out of the living room once more, “Every time I come in here, bad things happen!” he shouted, spraying himself with the can of disinfectant spray.

    "We need to get him to the couch now," Steve said as he went and carefully helped Tony up from the floor. As he and Bucky helped him to the living room where Scott was currently coughing his lungs out. "Hey, Scott, guess what? You have a friend," Steve said as he and Bucky carefully set down Tony on the other end of couch.

    “Hey, Mr. Stark! Welcome to the pity party,” Scott said with another cough, gesturing to the pile of tissues and blankets that surrounded him.

   “He’s having trouble registering that’s he’s actually sick. Give him a minute,” Bucky said with a laugh, tossing Tony a fuzzy blanket.

   “Congrats, you’re an aid in spreading the new plague,” Scott said, mocking Tony for what he said not four days ago, “Since you’re the guest, you can control the T.V.,” he said with a smile, tossing Tony the remote. Scott had been watching way too many infomercials lately, so he was glad to have someone to talk to and change the channel when they got bored. He was seriously considering buying something.

    Tony, now shivering with newly spawned fever, glared at Scott. "This is your fault." He began to flip the channels lazily. "This is why I-" he stopped midsentence, dropping the remote to quickly grab the trash can again to dry heave into it for a few minutes before setting it back in his lap. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "This is why I hate getting sick. When I get sick, I puke. And I don't stop."

   "Do you want some water?" Wanda asked as she took Scott's cold rag to refresh it.

   "It'll just come back up," he told her. He turned to Scott as he flipped the channel once again until he landed on a Golden Girls rerun. "Thanks for this, jerk."

    “Hey, come on now. Look on the bright side of things! It could be worse, we could be dead! At least The Golden Girls are on,” Scott said, trying to inflict some optimism, “If you say that you’d rather be dead than be sick, I might actually have to kill you,” he announced with a roll of his eyes.

   “Is everyone decent? Not throwing up are you?” Thor’s voice rang through Stark Tower. Scott answered with a laugh as Thor came in, a mask around his mouth and nose.

   “This came for you,” he announced, dropping a grocery bag of stuff onto Scott’s lap. Eagerly, he opened the bag, tossing a bottle of medicine at Tony.

   “Look, they bought us Pillow Pets. How nice,” Scott said with a smile, “Cassie loves these things,” he said, taking the butterfly pillow pet and snuggling up with it.

    Tony grumpily took his pillow pet and put it in his lap while he opened the bottle of medicine and took a swig grimacing as he fought to supress his gagging. "God, that's awful. I might actually throw up again. Why the hell would you voluntarily ingest this?"

    “To help you get better,” Bucky came in, passing each of them a water bottle, “If you want to get better you should take it twice a day.”

   “Yeah, it really does help, Tony. Oh, shhh! Golden Girls is back on!”

****  
   The days after that had been a blur for everyone, not just for those with near constant fevers. While Scott continued in a constant upward trend, Tony was nearly taken to the ER when his fever spiked to damn near 104. That was an interesting night to say the least, considering Tony wasn't exactly lucid. That didn't last very long, as his fever went back down and broke about a day later. Things seemed to be looking up, and Tony and Scott were returning to their natural selves.

   "If you try to shove that down my throat again, I will punch you in the face," Tony told Bucky as he came at him with the flu medicine.

   “The doctor said you needed to take this in order to fully recuperate. Come on, Tony,” Bucky said with a roll of his eyes. He had been put on medicine duty, after Tony had ‘accidentally’ clawed Sam in the face when he tried to give him the medication. Now, Sam wouldn’t go near him.

   “Come on, Mr. Stark! Bottoms up!” Scott said cheerfully as he clinked his little container of medicine to Tony’s. He could finally see the light at the end of the sick, dark tunnel he had been stuck in. “Since we’ve been getting to know each other these past couple days, do you think we’re on a first name basis?”

    "I don't really care what you call me, just-" Tony's face contorted into a grimace as Bucky had taken the opportunity to shove the medicine into his open mouth. He fought to not spit it into Bucky's face. Which was very tempting. But he enjoyed  _not_ having his face caved in by super soldier fist so he ended up swallowing it. Crossing his arms over his chest, he glared at Bucky. "I'm really starting to hate you, Barnes."

   "He used to pull that trick on me all the time," Steve interjected as he came in with bowls of soup in hand. "He's crafty like that." He put a bowl of soup in front of each of them. "Eat up."

    “With all due respect, I don’t need to be babied anymore. I’m feeling great!” Scott said with a smile, jumping up from his place on the couch. He had been immobilized, confined to the sofa for what felt like years and was so glad that he felt well enough to get up.

   Bucky laughed at him, “You still need to eat. Your body is recuperating,” he said with a roll of his eyes.

   “Sam, tell him I’m fine!” Scott said with his arms crossed, staring at Sam as he watched their conversation go down.

   “I’m staying out of this one,” Sam said with a laugh, returning to his newspaper.

   “Fine. But eat something!” Bucky demanded, a weak smile on his face. Scott yelled a thank you before gathering up his things and running off to his room.

    "Well, if he can get up then so can I. I'm fine," Tony said, standing up. Evidently, he wasn't fine and nearly toppled over, had Steve not been there to catch him.

   "Sit down, Tony. You are not better," Steve told him, forcibly sitting him down.

   "Seriously, Tony," Natasha butt in, looking up from her book from her seat in the armrest, "Up until two hours ago you were puking your guts out every 20 minutes."

   "When did you get here?" Tony asked.

    “I’ll be right back,” Bucky interrupted Tony and Natasha’s argument, his face sickly green as he turned to run towards the bathroom.

   “You don’t think we have another sick one, do you?” Sam asked Steve, his eyebrow raised. Steve sighed, following Sam to the bathroom.

   “Is everything okay?” Sam knocked on the bathroom door, already knowing that he wasn’t.

   “What’s going on?” Thor asked, coming up the stairs from the training room.

   “Bucky’s sick,” Sam said with a sigh, knocking on the door once more.

   “I’m _fine_!” Bucky shouted.

   “Oh, he’s fine,” Sam told Thor, shaking his head at him. 

   “Not another one!” Thor shouted with a groan, reaching in his back pocket for a travel sized bottle of hand sanitizer.

    Steve rolled his eyes, ignoring the squabbling of Thor and Sam and tested the door knob. When it gave, he opened the door. He let out a tired sigh at the sight of Bucky puking. "Yeah, totally not sick, Buck."

   "He's sick?" Came Tony's yell from the living room. "Ha! Suck it, Barnes!"

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Want more?  
> Let me know in the comments and/or by leaving a kudos!
> 
> Want to request something of your own?  
> You can do that here in the comments or on my Tumblr page (@notsoobviousfangirl)
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
